monsterhighfandomfandomcom-20200214-history
Triple Date
Triple Date is the 18th episode of Monster High : Secrets. Description Francis, Nagi and Joe had ask their girlfriends to date with them. Francis and Joe don't have any problems but Nagi has a problem to stop Doctor Crustacean and Mr. Cod before they will kill daughter of Miles Mold, the CEO of Mold Industry but he must date with Catty. So how did he gonna fix this problem without say that he is superhero? Plot Francis, Joe and Nagi had ask their grilfriends to date with and the accepted their offer. After school all three of them go back to their home and start to make them look perfect to impress their girls. In the meantime Catty, Operetta and Spectra go back to their home too and make them look most beautiful as they can to impress their boyfriends. Nagi finish all of everything he wanted on his date with Catty but Batman, Katana and his brothers come and Taki said "Nagi got new mission!" and he said "I can't go tonight I have a date." and Taki said "We need you!" and Nagi said "But I need to spend time with my girlfriend too!" and Taki said "Fine. We will called you if we need you... freak turtle!" and he's walk out from the room with the other. Later Nagi go to borrow Stealth Bike 2.0 fromRoku before he will leave with the other and ride out and go to Catty's house. The heroes drive Shell Raiser 2.0 and Blue Batmobile out from the Catacombs and go straight to Mold Industry. At Mold Industry they found body of Miles Mold lied on the ground with pain and Batman ask "They're return for you right?" and Katana ask "But why Doc C and Cod don't killed him?" and Haku ask "You nicknamed Doctor Crustacean as Doc C? HAHA! what a funny name!" and Roku said "I think it's not funny." and Miles Mold said "No, they not come for me this time... they abducting her!" and Taki ask "Abducting who?" and Miles said "My daughter Tasuko, they said they gonna punish her for againts animal kind by show her what the real cats are." and Haku ask "Cats?" and Katana said "That's mean..." and Batman said "They gonna use her as food of the big kind of felines from the wild." and Taki said "We need Nagi.". At Italian Restaurant the triple date has begun, six of them have perfect meals, perfect pictures but before they gonna have perfect kisses. Taki called Nagi to find the nearest location that have the animals that are felines from wild. Nagi go to the toilet and start to searching the place that near Mold Industry and he said "The harbor guys. The ship from Africa are bring two male lions from Tanzania in Africa to New Salem." and Taki said "Thanks Nagi." and he's go with the other to the harbor of New Salem. They run on the ship that have the cargo as animals from Africa and see Tasuko Mold was hang upon the cage that have two hungry male lions inside. The celing of cage is open and the rope is nearly to torn off and then it torn off and Batman jump in and grab her out. Then Doctor Crustacean and Mr. Cod show up and throw a bomb to them but Katana jump in and use her sword sweep the bomb back to them but they run up to the deck and jump down on the boat and escape. The heroes had failed to captured Doctor Crustacean and Mr. Cod but they also save the day again. At the Italian Restaurant, Catty and Nagi kiss each other and vows that will be love of each other for eternity. Trivia *First appearance of Tasuko Mold. Category:Bersarker Stories Category:Webisode